the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff Bladepoint's relationships
Throughout his life, Sheriff Bladepoint has had many relationships with other people. Over time, he built a friendly relationship with a large number of people, good and bad, and has also made several enemies. Family Roxanne Waterston , the love of Bladepoint's life.]] Roxanne Waterston was a close ally of Bladepoint's and eventually, his lover and wife. He only briefly made her acquaintance in 1993 in the aftermath of the Invasion of Maryland. Bladepoint developed a crush on her nonetheless when he learned she was a member of the Grand Army. He was initially shy and clumsy around her. Bladepoint eventually saved her life in the Mutamon by fighting off Mr. Stupid NoHead so she could have time to flee with Joseph. Despite saving her life, and her joining him in their hideout, this only served to make him more withdrawn when in her presence, barely able to speak in front of her, only muttering a weak "thankee much" when she cooked him dinner. However, when she stormed upstairs, he awkwardly remarked to Gummi the Bare that she was, to him, extremely physically appealing, to which Gummi tactlessly told him he "needed help". Meanwhile, Roxanne was friendly toward Bladepoint, but did not return his romantic feelings. Bladepoint sought advice from Alan, who suggested that he relax in front of Bladepoint, be true to himself, and possibly even date other girls. Taking this advice, he went out with Julie Flowers in 2000. Even though he dated other girls, Bladepoint never completely gave up on the hope that Roxanne would reciprocate his affections. Roxanne embraced him during the Battle of Superhero University, stunning him, implying that she may have feelings for him at this point, however faint, now that they had both saved each other's lives. In 2012, Roxanne started to fall in love with him as well. Her feelings had presumably been developing since the previous year. He had reasserted himself as a vibrant, witty, and independent leader, rather than an awkward and shy young man. They had a lot in common — both played Crodela, both had suffered greatly at the hands of Dark mutants, and both showed great strength in defensive and offensive mutantry. Both have also fought alongside one another on a number of occasions. The two of them were eventually married. Their marriage is shown to be mature and understanding, Roxanne also affectionately calls Bladepoint "Pointy", rather than his full name. Bladepoint claims that he felt specific love for Waterston since the Infiltration of the Mutamon and that her love for him always made him feel stronger. Romantic relations Sheriff Bladepoint dated several women prior to 1990 (age 22). The relationships later meant nothing, since Bladepoint never truly saw a future with anyone except for Roxanne Waterston. Unidentified Darce woman Bladepoint had a brief relationship with a Darce woman. Their relationship ended badly because the Darce girl nearly ripped his lungs out upon seeing him with an Eeidarian (a species notorious for their charm). Unidentified Eeidarian Bladepoint had a relationship with this particularly overweight Eeidarian at the same time he dated a Darce girl. He had lain with her, but was only getting information for the Police Grand Army. The Darce girl caught them together. Bladepoint later claimed that Eeidarians were not his type even if they were "sexy". He remembered her mainly for being large, even by Eeidarian standards, and for seeking thrills. Julie Flowers Sheriff Bladepoint recruited Julie Flowers in 1998, and the two began dating in 2000, he used the relationship as an attempt to "move on" from Roxanne Waterston. It is unknown why Julie dumped him. Best friends Joseph Abernathy Joseph became Bladepoint's best friend during their training at the Old Police Station. Bladepoint cemented his friendship with Joseph by turning down Cedric's offer to help Bladepoint out after Cedric called Joseph and Roxanne "misfits". Eventually, Sheriff Missile assigned them to the same dormitory by chance, and the two grew even closer, and eventually gained another best friend in Roxanne Waterston. Joseph was often called upon to explain customs and items that were commonplace to mutants, but completely new to Bladepoint and Waterston, who had both been raised in Fobble society. Bladepoint and Joseph had a major falling out in 1994 when the First Police Purge occurred and Joseph blamed Bladepoint, who already felt guilty. However, Joseph soon realized how badly he had misjudged the situation and apologized. During this outbreak, Bladepoint thought that Joseph and Roxanne were in love, which momentarily disrupted Bladepoint's relationship with her. Joseph loyally accompanied Bladepoint during the Battle of the Second NoHead Base and again during the Battle of Superhero University. The hardships Joseph and Bladepoint faced together served to reinforce their bond, and they remained friends for life. Joseph's fierce loyalty and sense of humor often helped Bladepoint relax and have fun even in the darkest times of his life. The two were like brothers, something Bladepoint expressed after Joseph died in 2013. Gummi the Bare , a close friend.]] Sheriff Bladepoint and Gummi the Bare had a very strong relationship, if not an initially antagonistic one. By 2007, the two seem to have developed an older brother/younger brother relationship. Apparently, both of them agree on things and also have friendly sibling rivalry. Gummi eventually came to appreciate the Sheriff, to the point where he considered Bladepoint to be his best friend after the Object. Gummi became a vitally important figure in Bladepoint's life, and their relationship played a crucial role in Bladepoint's ultimate defeat of the NoHead Empire. Eventually, Gummi asked Bladepoint for a job at the Police Station and the Sheriff gave him the job, offering a much higher salary than Gummi expected and gaining the creature's respect. Gummi also asked if it would be alright if he visited Bladepoint from time-to-time, with Bladepoint responding with an of course. Gummi would continually provide him with advice and support. In 2007, Gummi defied a direct order from Bladepoint out of concern for his safety, wanting to protect him during his mission in Thunder Quarters. Enraged by his interference, Verpus the Foul vaporized Gummi, killing him. Bladepoint was temporarily dumbstruck by the loss, and later expressed that Gummi deserved a funeral. Baby Intelligence Bladepoint had an exceptionally good relationship with his most valued apprentice, Baby Intelligence. When Bladepoint saw that the baby had been disowned by his parents, he took him up for training. After this happened, Baby Intelligence gained great respect and admiration for the Sheriff. During their training, the two quickly became good friends, and Bladepoint taught him many things, such as sword combat. The two also got along and bonded because their personalities were extremely similar; Baby Intelligence, who was naturally driven by an urgent desire to do the right thing, seems to have rubbed off on the Sheriff's personality far more than anyone else's, though ironically more so his younger self the mutant baby never knew. After Baby Intelligence graduated, Bladepoint continued to watch over him from a distance, and gave him advice from time to time. Baby Intelligence later acknowledged Bladepoint as one of the bravest men he had ever known. He also knew that without Bladepoint, he would not be who he was. Other friends Jean Richardson At first, their relationship got off on the wrong foot, when Bladepoint accidentally stumbled into Jean Richardson after Zett tripped Brock Cheng in the hallway. Bladepoint told him to watch where he was going, but was touched when Jean thanked him for the criticism and promised he would. Over time, the two become good friends. When Bladepoint was captured by Mr. Stupid NoHead, he went to the First NoHead Base to rescue him, despite the fact that he did not know Bladepoint for very long. When Bladepoint was apparently injured by NoHead, he tried to avenge Bladepoint, only to be seriously injured by Mr. Stupid NoHead. Zett The relationship between Sheriff Bladepoint and his pupil, Zett, bordered around close, but not indefinite, trust. Zett feared that Bladepoint was becoming addicted to the newfound authority he had found in 2006. While Bladepoint was known to be particularly interested in Zett, he was equally quick to point out Zett’s flaws when necessary. However, Roxanne Waterston was known to interfere at times, ensuring that the relationship between teacher and pupil was decent. Bladepoint assisted quite closely in Zett’s training, and building from this foundation, Zett became an accomplished police officer. He was forced to watch Zett die, causing him to cry out in horror and disbelief and flee instinctively. Dexter The relationship between Sheriff Bladepoint and his pupil, Dexter, bordered around close, but not indefinite, trust. While Bladepoint was known to be particularly interested in Dexter, he was just as quick to point out his flaws when necessary. Bladepoint assisted quite closely in Dexter’s training, and building from this foundation, Dexter became an accomplished police officer. Riley Bell After the Second NoHead War, Sheriff Bladepoint helped Riley raise her grandson, and his godson, Edward van Dukas. Bladepoint liked and respected Riley for her ideals and because she was Savannah's mother. It is possible that after the war they would see each other regularly and probable in such a scenario that they would develop a bond because of Savannah and Naay's memory. NoHeads Mr. Stupid NoHead , a hated rival.]] Bladepoint and Mr. Stupid NoHead have been enemies ever since the police found the Mystic. NoHead is very convinced of his power, believing even he does not know it. He very much longed to turn him to the dark side and train him, but this ultimately backfires for the time being. During the Battle of the First NoHead Base, and he tried to kill him with Mr. Ghastly NoHead's sword, unaware that the weapon does rightfully belong to him. Four years later, and aided by a few other NoHeads, Mr. Stupid NoHead killed most of the police; this act greatly delayed his rival's plan to restore the police and left him despondent, while NoHead went on to terrorize the world as a leader of the NoHeads. Bladepoint was one of the few who managed to survive and escape the police massacre. In the aftermath of the massacre, Bladepoint was deeply grieved and wracked with guilt, blaming himself for his students' deaths. Despite slowly but surely rebuilding the police, Bladepoint would not actually see NoHead again, only seeing him once atop a skyscraper menacing Peter Hecks. Annabeth Black ]] Sheriff Bladepoint's relationship with young Annabeth Black was one of close, but not indefinite, trust. On the orders of Mr. Stupid NoHead, Black appealed to Bladepoint, becoming a spy in exchange for shelter. From that point on, Black used Mind resistance to prevent the Sheriff from discovering her true allegiance. As a spy for the Order, Annabeth silently kept her place within the ranks of the Grand Army, while informing Mr. Stupid NoHead about their movements. She also adopted the role of secret agent for Bladepoint, and supplied him with strategic scraps of information about the NoHeads. The content of these reports was often dictated by the Dark Lord. It is implied that Black withheld little, if any, information from Mr. Stupid NoHead that was relevant to the NoHeads' success, while Black deliberately did the opposite for Bladepoint. It is notable that Bladepoint did not confide completely in Black, thereby minimizing the potential damage that might occur if Black was compromised. Black resented Bladepoint's secrecy, and would act offended by this lack of faith in her abilities. Bladepoint clearly underestimated Black's emotional capacity, being very surprised when she did show emotion, particularly distaste. Bladepoint's trust in Black was further cemented after she helped him "keep Intelligence on the right path", the Sheriff did not know what her true intent was. Unbeknownst to Bladepoint, Black continued to undermine him as much as possible, following Mr. Stupid NoHead's instructions. After the Battle of the Wasp, Baby Intelligence revealed where Black's true loyalties lied. Expressing shock and betrayal, Bladepoint promised finding Black and questioning her would be a high priority. Mr. Formidable NoHead Among the bitter enemies of Sheriff Bladepoint was Mr. Formidable NoHead. He wanted Bladepoint dead, though Bladepoint seemed to feel indifferent regarding the NoHead Marauder. L'smae L'smae was a member of the Order of the NoHeads. She was very loyal to Mr. Stupid NoHead and so, although reluctantly acknowledging Bladepoint as a very powerful mutant, considered her master as the superior man. L'smae was among the few people who reacted to the First Police Purge and Bladepoint's presumed death with utter glee. Bladepoint recognized L'smae as an incredibly dangerous and sadistic NoHead, commenting to Chloe Ramblin that, given the choice, he would prefer to avoid L'smae at all costs. Cate Lilly While hardly knowing Cate, he first met his friend Roxanne's cousin's adopted daughter when she battled L'smae at Superhero University. Bladepoint calls her "Blondie" and hardly refers to her by her real name, and was shocked to see her with the NoHeads. Ms. Vulgar NoHead Ms. Vulgar NoHead was a NoHead in the First NoHead War. Sheriff Bladepoint participated in her trial, and saw her betraying many NoHeads to avoid imprisonment in Beta Prison. After her release, she abandoned Mr. Stupid NoHead, but she proceeded to denounce Bladepoint as a fraud, suggesting that the U.S. Government was tainted with corruption. Bladepoint thought Ms. Vulgar NoHead was a coward. Enemies Verpus the Foul Another grave enemy to Sheriff Bladepoint was the Olbaid of Thunder Quarters, the wraith's real name was unknown to him. He suspected the Olbaid was at large and quickly became determined to stop him, hunting him down in 1991 to no avail. During their final confrontation, Verpus angered him by murdering Gummi the Bare. He later acknowledged Verpus as a powerful enemy, one of the strongest he had ever faced. Others Paul Meyer Bladepoint became friends with Paul Meyer before the Battle of Superhero University. Paul had previously helped Bladepoint and Joseph when they were on the run from the NoHeads. Bladepoint also argued with Paul when he told Bladepoint to leave Los Angeles, in order to save his own skin. However, they later both fought at the Battle of Superhero University and survived the war. It is conceivable that they remained in contact afterwards. Notes and references Category:Relationships